


Another One?

by pancakeylions



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: @lex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And I Dont Care, Card Games, Gen, Glitter, James Reynolds is only mentioned, Mobile wont let me tag, Peggy is a mood, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, except for, idk if thats supposed to be are or is, if this gave you cancer, im sorry, not really - Freeform, the rev set are roomates, theres not enough gay yet, this has 6 words, this is kinda modeled after my own gcs, we can be cancer buddies cause me too, whatever demon possesed me when i wrote this apologizes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeylions/pseuds/pancakeylions
Summary: Alexander has made upwards of 57 Group Chats.The group is DONE.O rI decided to make the one billionth Group Chat Fic and I still havent devided on making it a series or a chaptered, singular work. Lmao.





	1. Angelica Sends Images For 67 Minutes Straight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazing_rain_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing_rain_7/gifts).



> This is legit just Angelica sending images for 67 minutes straight.  
> The people are as follows.  
> Alexander: Adotmistake  
> Aaron: Chillyboi  
> James: James  
> (Creative?? Yes)  
> Thomas: Macoronifucker  
> (I orginally had it as something else,,, but then the work got deleted and auto correct kept changing it so)  
> Hercules: Ifuckedahorse  
> Laf: Laugh  
> (I'm a genius I know)  
> Angelica: Schuyhighheels  
> Eliza (the love of my life): Schuysthelimit  
> Peggy: Icravedeath  
> John: Jjoohhnn  
> (Vv original as well. I am a mastermind)
> 
>  
> 
> For Lex: because I never post and I think you'll enjoy this also ily

**Adotmistake** : okay listen

 **Jjoohhnn** : alexander, what in the holy fuck compelled you to make another group chat

 **Adotmistake** : okay /listen/

 **Macoronifucker** : who is in this

 **Adotmistake** : Ahahahaha okay l o s t en

 **Adotmistake** : the schuyler sisters, the southern gross moldy trash cans, and the rev set

 **James** : this group chat gave me pneumonia

 **Macoroniufucker** : no, you standing out in the rain waiting for a taxi for 30 minutes gave you pneumonia

 **Macoronifucker** : this chat gave me cancer

 **Schuysthelimit** : I dont like the fact that you just referred to your roomates as "the rev set"

 **Chillyboi** : Alexander

 **Adotmistake** : Aaron burr, sir

 **Chillyboi** : okay Alexander why am I in 57 group chats all created by you

 **Adotmistake** : I havent started 57 group chats

 **Schuyhighheels** : sent an image

 **Schuyhighheels** : sent an image

 **Schuyhighheels** : sent an image

 **Schuyhighheels** : sent an image

 **Adotmistake** : that's only like,,, 24

 **Schuyhighheels** : sent an image

 **Schuyhighheels** : sent an image

 **Schuyhighheels** : sent an image

 **Schuyhighheels** : sent an image

 **Schuyhighheels** : sent an image

 **Schuyhighheels** : sent an image

 **Schuyhighheels** : sent an image

 **Schuyhighheels** : sent an image

 **Schuyhighheels** : Are you fucking sure about that

 **Schuysthelimit** : I dont mean to be rude, because I love you, but Alexander if you make anymore group chats I will kill you lmao

 **Icravedeath** : STORYTIME

 **Ifuckedahorse** : don't encourage him Peggy

 **Laugh** : Hercules, shut up. Let the woman speak

 **Jjoohhnn** : You fucking covered me in glitter

 **Icravedeath** : can you let me fucking speak John damn

 **Schuyhighheels** : why????

 **Jjoohhnn** : I thought you were bae

 **Icravedeath** : b r u h

 **Jjoohhnn** : turns out you're just fam

 **Adotmistake** : john I think you've gone to far

 **Jjoohhnn** : no I haven't

 **Jjoohhnn** : they tell us not to keep toxic people in your life

 **Jjoohhnn** : well, I'm cutting out the cancer that is Margaret Schuyler

 **Schuysthelimit** : well, what the fuck happened

 **Jjoohhnn** : well, APPERENTLY, drunk John Laurens challenged Peggy to a Uno Duel

 **Jjoohhnn** : drunk me is a fucking idiot

 **Jjoohhnn** : the loser got covered in glitter

 **Jjoohhnn** : so Peggy fucking comes into my house

 **Adotmistake** : our*

 **Laugh** : our*

 **Ifuckedahorse** : our*

 **Jjoohhnn** : and destroyes me at fucking uno

 **Jjoohhnn** : I underestimated her

 **Icravedeath** : yeah lmao fucking loser ass bitch

 **James** : while this story was riviting i gotta go

 **Icravedeath** : wait wtf why

 **Macoronifucker** : we have jobs?????

 **Adotmistake** : G. Wash is scary when you disapoint him???????

 **Laugh** : I like money???????????

 **Icravedeath** : oh yeah lmao you losers have fucken jobes

 **Schuysthelimit** : you have college and you still live with dad

 **Icravedeath** : mmnkay so listen,,,.....,,,,,,, I need a ride bacc to dads

 **Jjoohhnn** : I can take you lmao


	2. Peggy How Could You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is whack, old memes that I shouldn't have brought back, and a new Character!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who keft kudos and comments!!! I'm so thankful!

**Laugh** : I'm well aware this song is old and the meme is dead however

 **Laugh** : BOBS OR VEGANA WHOCHEVER WILL IT BE

 **Laugh** : SIT THE FUCK DOSN T-SEREIS ITS TIME TO SPILL SOME REAL T E A

 **Ifuckedahorse** : I cannot believe

 **Ifuckedahorse** : that you would come into my home

 **Ifuckedahorse** : and ruin my eyes and ears like this

 **Adotmistake** : lmao Herc are you insulting the 5 Time Emmy Winner "Bitch Lasanga"

 **Ifuckedahorse** : no,, I'm insulting a dead meme

 **Jjoohhnn** : blocked

 **Laugh** : and

 **Adotmistake** : reported

* * *

 

 **Laugh** : okay so I was dabbing as one does

 **Jjoohhnn** : naturally

 **Laugh** : and I got to thinking

 **Ifuckedahorse** : dangerous but continue

 **Laugh** : so the vlog squad

 **Adotmistake** : I like where youre going with this

 **Jjoohhnn** : I do /not/

 **Laugh** : we are /e x a c t l y/ like them

 **Jjoohhnn** : h ow

 **Laugh** : Alex is David and we go along with his stupid shit because hes our friend

 **Schuyhighheels** : hey so Peggy

 **Icravedeath** : I did not ask to be out on blast like this

 **Schuyhighheels** : "I stayed up all night looking at gay shit"

 **Adotmistake** : I am IMEEDITATLEY CONCERNED

 **Icravedeath** : no not like t h at

 **Adotmistake** : SO YOU WEREN'T LOOKING AT GAY {[(porn)]}

 **Icravedeath** : why did you type it like that

 **Icravedeath** : and no

* * *

 

 **Adotmistake** : you know who we should add to this convo

 **Chillyboi** : literally no one

 **Adotmistake** : w r o n g

 **Adotmistake** : Maria Reynolds

 **Schuysthelimit** : can you actually please

 **Adotmistake** : really?

 **Schuysthelimit** : yeah shes lit

_Adotmistake added JRismybitch_

**JRismybitch** : hey y'all

 **Adotmistake** : your name is a mood

 **JRismybitch** : yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo or comment or both, and if you don't want to do either, thanja for reading anyway! I will be posting every Thursday, because why not. This has no plot yet, so make some suggestions if you want to.  
> Also in case you didnt know, JRismybitch stands for James Reynolds is my bitch, but only because I hate him.


	3. Shipping?? Maybe ft Theo and A Suffering Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so  
> The Shadow and Bone Trilogy and Six of Crows Dulogys are actually getting Netflix shows and I am ecstatic  
> Peggy is suffering  
> Theo is my wife  
> Aaron  
> Thomas??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Late update. I had a lot of resposibilites this week and I forgot.  
> I love y'all and thanks for the comments  
> Have some peach tea

**Adotmistake** : y'all wanna hear something fun

**Macoronifucker** : 3 am??? Why are you awake???

**Adotmistake** : the real question is /why/ are you awake

**Macoronifucker** : insomnia

**Adotmistake** : lmao I was working

**Adotmistake** : get a therapist Thomas

**Macoronifucker** : James has a degree in psychology

**Macoronifucker** : he counts

**Chillyboi** : I feel like your lifelong best friend/ homosexual partner doesn't count but I digress

**Adotmistake** : why are you awake

**Adotmistake** : youre usually asleep

**Macoronifucker** : what James and I do in our free time is none of your concern, Aaron

**Chillyboi** : Theodosia is sick and she just threw up so I am awake with her because we're watching Supernatural

**Chillyboi** : she keeps complimenting Jensen Ackles' abs and I

**Adotmistake** : I love the fact that burr is the only vaild boyfriend in this chat

**Macoronifucker** : hes the only one of us who is a boyfriend in this chat

**Chillyboi** : This is Theo

**Chillyboi** : I sister snatched his phone

**Chillyboi** : are y'all just gonna ignore Thomas's declaration of homosexuality towards James like that

**Adotmistake** : yes because we all been knew

**Adotmistake** : also can I add you to the chat

**Chillyboi** : fuck no

**Adotmistake** : okay I love you

**Chillyboi** : I love you too Alexander lmao

**Chillyboi** : when your girlfriend of 4 years says she loves your nemesis

**Adotmistake** : marry her lmao

**Macoronifucker** : y'all worked in the exact same office why do you hate each other like that

**Chillyboi** : he's a cretin

**Adotmistake** : he has horrid opinions

**Macoronifucker** : worse than mine?

**Adotmistake** : worse than yours.

**Chillyboi** : night Thomas

**Adotmistake** : sitting right here

**Chillyboi** : night THOMAS

**Adotmistake** : r00d

**Macoronifucker** : James is picking me up from the park gotta blast

**Adotmistake** : why were you at the park at 3 in the morning are you okay

* * *

 

**Icravedeath** : tfw you have community service at 7 so you wake up at 5:30 and you missed a riviting conversation ft. the one and only Theodosia Prevost and now no ones Awake so you're just depressed

* * *

 

**Laugh** : IIII WAAANNNNAAA SWIIIIIIIIING FROM TBE CHANDELIEEEIRRRR FEOM THE CHANDELIEEIRIRRRRR

**Laugh** : the only drug I'm doing is adrenaline

**Adotmistake** : I'm going to add GWash to this chat

**Macoronifucker** : not fair you know he'll side with you, you useless motherfucker

**Adotmistake** : already doing it

**Ifuckedahorse** : Laf are you sure you're not doing drugs

**Laugh** : no

**Ifuckedahorse** : comforting

_**Adotmistake** has added **ThemfingPresident** to the chat _

**Adotmistake** : SIR

**ThemfingPresident** : son

**Adotmistake** : don't call me that

**ThemfingPresident** : then dont call me sir

**Adotmistake** : sir

**Adotmistake** : thomas is wrong

**Macoronifucker** : I AM NOT

**Adotmistake** : SHADOW AND BONE IS THE BEST LEIGH BARDUGO SERIES

**Macoronifucker** : YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVENT READ SIX OF CROWS THEN HAVE YOU

**ThemfingPresident** : lmao Thomas is right

**ThemfingPresident** : Six of Crows is the superior series

**ThemfingPresident** : b y e

_**ThemfingPresident** has left the chat_

**Chillyboi** : Thomas is right Alexander you stupid idiot, also, its getting a Netflix adaptation

**Macoronifucker** : BITCH

**Adotmistake** : OH MY GOD

**JRismybitch** : that's nice and all but have y'all heard 7 Rings

**Schuyhighheels** : YES

**Laugh** : YES

**Icravedeath** : YES

**Schuysthelimit** : YES

**Ifuckedahorse** : YES

**Jjoohhnn** : YES

**Adotmistake** : YES

**Chillyboi** : YES FROM ME AND THEO

**James** : YES

**Macoronifucker** : YES

**Ifuckedahorse** : as the only not rich person here

**Ifuckedahorse** : I felt rich just listening to it

**Adotmistake** : mood

 

> * * *

 

**Schuysthelimit** : lmao

**Schuysthelimit** : Maria

**JRismybitch** : awake

**Adotmistake** : the two loves of my life are awake is anyone dead

**JRismybitch** : everyone is the love of your life

**Adotmistake** : and?

**Schuysthelimit** : can you come to my house

**JRismybitch** : 2 am

**Schuysthelimit** : I read a 4 book murder mystery series in one sitting

**Adotmistake** : omw

**JRismybitch** : pick me up

**Adotmistake** : I'm already outside

* * *

 

**Icravedeath** : I missed out on Liza, Maria, and Alex hugs I'm never sleeping again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander thought that Aaron Burr was literally Evil  
> But they're cute as a ship  
> If you have any suggestions for things you want I can add them  
> Do you want James to be an avid lover of Pineapple Pizza?  
> Do you want Theo to take Aarons phone every chapter?  
> Tell me!  
> I love comments and kudos and peach tea  
> And you  
> I feel like I'm in Welcome to Night Vale when I type these  
>  ~~also I agree with Thomas~~


	4. The Plot Heavily Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I wrote this so long ago I forgot what it was about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are getting 3 vhaoters because this is 3 weeks late lmao I keep doing this

**Adotmistake** : y'all

**Jjoohhnn** : the Rev Set Gc?

**Laugh** : mon ami we havent used this gc in 2 months

**Ifuckedahorse** : are you dying

**Adotmistake** : no

**Adotmistake** : but I've had an epiphany

**Jjoohhnn** : ????????

**Adotmistake** : I like Thomas

**Ifuckedahorse** : well yeah hes your friend

**Adotmistake** : you know what I mean Hercules

**Adotmistake** : I

**Jjoohhnn** : you like like

**Laugh** : thomas jefferson

**Adotmistake** : yeah

**Ifuckedahorse** : @john @ laf y'all owe me 50 bucks

**Adotmistake** : not surprised

**Adotmistake** : what do I do now

**Laugh** : either tell him

**Laugh** : or suffer in silence

**Jjoohhnn** : my choice is suffering in silence

**Ifuckedahorse** : tell him Alexander

**Adotmistake** : suffering in silence sounds pretty good right now

**Ifuckedahorse** : you're a dumb bitch

**Adotmistake** : thank you

* * *

 

**Macoronifucker** : WHAT THE FUCK

**Adotmistake** : it's not that big a deal Thomas

**Macoronifucker** : WHAT THE F U C K

**James** : I can hear him screaming from here and my office is two floors above yours

**James** : what the fuck is happening down there

**Macoronifucker** : WE'RE WORKING ON A PLAN FOR THAT PARTNER COMPANY'S PROPOSITION

**Macoronifucker** : AND ALEX GETS UP

**Macoronifucker** : ANS THEN HE SLUT DROPS

**Macoronifucker** : FULL ON BRITNEY SPEARS IM A SLAVE 4 U SLUT DROPS

**Macoronifucker** : AND IF THAT WANST WEIRD ENOUGH

**Macoronifucker** : HIS KNEES POP LIKE FIREWORKS

**Macoronifucker** : WHAT THE FUCK

**Jjoohhnn** : he hasn't done that in front of you before

**Macoronifucker** : HES DONE THAT BEFORE

**Ifuckedahorse** : all the time

**Laugh** : he scared a Starbucks barista doing it once

**Adotmistake** : w o R k

* * *

 

**Adotmistake** : I'm ever grateful for my southern friends

**Icravedeath** : why

**Adotmistake** : SOTRYTIME

**Icravedeath** : I love sotries

**Adotmistake** : bullying

**Adotmistake** : anyway so Thomas and I are working on that deal with thise two foreign companies in Britain and France and its like 1 am. So thomas is like "you wanna eat??" And I'm like "the only thing in the breakroom is ramen and I've eaten all thw good flavors" so he says "theres this 24 hour diner like,,, across the street" so obviously I ask "do they have pancakes" and he looks like I asked if the sky is blue and he goes "yes" so I naturally say "leggo" and we go out and we get to the diner and the waitress is like "what can I get y'all" and then she looks up at me and Thomas and her eyes visibly trail to the sign that says they can refuse service to anyone and I can feel the homophobia radiating off her and then Thomas, just,,, pulls out his Virginan and with the thickest southern accent ive ever heard just "Ma'am id like the sweet tea please" and she IMMEDIATLEY RELAXES

**Adotmistake** : this isnt the first time my southern friends have saved me from being attacked by homophobes

**Adotmistake** : John has done it when we were in college

**Adotmistake** : James did it that one time at 7/11

**Adotmistake** : Even AARON has saved me

**Icravedeath** : in their defence you radiate gay

**Icravedeath** : their still trash tho

**Icravedeath** : I wanna hear about Aaron

**Adotmistake** : picture rhis

**Adotmistake** : sophomore year, college and Aaron and I have to work together on a project

**Adotmistake** : exc e p t

**Adotmistake** : this class for some unholy reason was y e a r l o n g

**Adotmistake** : part one and part two

**Adotmistake** : anyway so Aaron asks if id like to go to his house over break so we can work on the project and me, still sceptical says sure and so we go to his fucking townhouse in Kentucky I THOUGHT AARONS FMAILY ESTATE WAS IN NEW YORK BUT APPERENTLY I WAS WRONG anyway so we are living it up in Horse Land and we go to a Waffle House because theyre delicious

**Adotmistake** : and THEN homophobic server comes up and says "sorry we don't serve fags here" and my mind has exploded I didn't even know they were allowed to say that and Aaron just with a southern accent I didn't even know he was able to make goes "Sir, I'm just bringing the father in law to my favorite breakfast joint" and the server pales and says "sorry for the confusion"

**Adotmistake** : he called me an old man and at that point????? I dont even care I just wanted some hash browns

**Icravedeath** : woah

* * *

 

**James** : hey so

**Macoronifucker** : you're supoosed to be asleep

**James** : hush

**Laugh** : JAMES

**James** : yeah

**Laugh** : ARE YOU DYINg

**James** : I got a headache and my nose started bleeding so I went home

**Laugh** : IM COMING OVER IMMEDIALRLEEHEYE

**James** : that's unnesacry

**Laugh** : TOO LATE

**Ifuckedahorse** : y'all fucken or something

**James** : no

**Laugh** : okay so what's going in is

**Laugh** : James likes someone else

**Laugh** : and I'm trying to help him get in their pants

**James** : gasps in southern

**James** : wait why am I gasping I knew

**Macoronifuck** : James you better tell me

* * *

 

**James** : this is PM right

**Macoronifucker** : y e e t

**James** : u h m

**James** : I lied to laf

**James** : I like him

**Macoronifucker** : !!!!!! THATS ADORABLE

**Macoronifucker** : you should tell him

**James** : like you're telling Alex?

**James** : you can't just not respond like that

* * *

 

**Laugh** : did you tell him

**Macoronifucker** : tell who

**Laugh** : did you tell Alex you like him

**Laugh** : also wrong chat but still relevant

**Macoronifucker** : someone besides me likes Alex?

**Laugh** : no lmao I was just saving myself

**Laugh** : why did you leave me on read

* * *

 

**Laugh** : j a m e s

**James** : Yeet Yeet 420 blaze it

**Laugh** : did you tell Thomas you like him

**James** : n o

**Laugh** : youve already fucked

**James** : AND HE STOPPED DUCKING ME

**James** : BECAUSE HE LIKES ALEX

**James** : Everyone likes Alex Tbh Tbh the old fucking gremlin

**Laugh** : hes adorable though

**James** : yeah

* * *

 

**Schuysthelimit** : not that anyone cares but

**Schuysthelimit** : Maria and I are dating now

**Adotmistake** : THE LOVES OF MY LIFE ARE DATING IM SO HAPPY

_**JRismybitch** changed their name to **HonorarySchuyler**_

**HonorarySchuyler** : Alex how many people are the love of your life

**Adotmistake** : everyone including Aaron because we've been through so much together even though I hate him

**Chillyboi** : Theo with Aarons phone

**Chillyboi** : Im so happy for y'all!!!!!!!!!

**Chillyboi** : Also @Eliza @Maria @Alex can I join your fake marriage

**Adotmistake** : i thought you were already in it

**Schuysthelimit** : Wait she wasn't already our wife

**HonorarySchuyler** : shes in the chat???????

**Chillyboi** : okay nevermind love you

**Adotmistake** : Love you too!!!!!

**Schuysthelimit** : ILY

**HonorarySchuyler** : cutscene to me crying because Ily Theo

**HonorarySchuyler** : I just got a massive group call of everyone congratulating me on getting Eliza Like me too l m a o

* * *

 

**Ifuckedahorse** : not to be,,,, that guy

**Ifuckedahorse** : But Arianna Grande is doing t ha t to Black Culture and its not lit

**Jjoohhnn** : be that guy Herc

**Jjoohhnn** : None of us are complaining

* * *

 

**Laugh** : WHAT DID I JUST HEAR

**Jjoohhnn** : nothing

**Laugh** : IT CAME FROM THE DIRECTION OF YOUR ROOM JONATHAN IM COMING IN

**Jjoohhnn** : dO NOT

**Laugh** : OH MY GOD

**Ifuckedahorse** : what's going o n

**Laugh** : JOHN HAS A BOY OVER

**Jjoohhnn** : b y e

**Ifuckedahorse** : would now be a bad time to say that I just had a girl in my room

**Laugh** : YOU HAD A WHAT

**Ifuckedahorse** : mhm

**Laugh** : ALEX

**Adotmistake** : wh

**Laugh** : wanna smex

**Adotmistake** : GET YOUR WII READY ITS TIME FOR MARIO KART

**Laugh** : HELL YEAH

**Schuyhighheels** : I dont like that they call Mario Kart Smex

**Icravedeath** : I dont like that Alex just left our Gelato Hangout to smex Laf

**Schuyhighheels** : and I don't like the fact that my phone was broken so I missed every thing

**Adotmistake** : I have nine eyeballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want a dab or something because I love and miss y'all I'm so sorry I FRICKEN forgot for t h r e e w e e eks I live you!!!  
> Also I know nothing about college  
> Also Idk if the Burrs had a house in Kentucky but for all intents and purposes lets pretend they did


	5. Of Baby Blankets and Children's Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just Alex having a baby Blanket and James lovine Pixar movies.  
> Theo= Rapthepainaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 of Sunday's Apology Post

**Schuyhighheels** : so

 **Schuyhighheels** : about that thing Alex told me

 **Adotmistake** : Angelica I thought you loved me

 **Schuyhighheels** : I have some interesting news

 **Adotmistake** : Angelica please

 **Jjoohhnn** : Angie Idk what you're about to expose but Alex looks s u p e r panicked

 **Macoronifucker** : what

 **Jjoohhnn** : sent an image

 **Macoronifucker** : wow you look like youre gonna hurl

 **Adotmistake** : thats because I am

 **Schuyhighheels** : Alex still sleeps with his baby blanket

 **Adotmistake** : not what I thought you were gonna expose but,, still scarring

 **Macoronifucker** : wait what was she gonna expose

 **Schuyhighheels** : nothing

 **Macoronifucker** : it obviously wasn't nothing Alexander almost threw up

 **Macoronifucker** : Angelica just called me to tell me to drop it so I'm dropping it

 **Chillyboi** : Theo here,,, not to be racist but Alex pls show me your baby blanket

 **Schuysthelimit** : its super adorable and its b l ue

 **HonorarySchuyler** : lmao yeah he brings it to cuddle parties with us

 **Chillyboi** : alexxxxxx

 **Adotmistake** : can we,,, details in the Other Chat

* * *

 

 **Rapthepainaway** : Lmao Alex are you okay

 **Adotmistake** : no not really

 **HonorarySchuyler** : babe!!! Why!!!!

 **Schuysthelimit** : angelica probably scared the hecc out of him

 **Adotmistake** : its just that,,, I told her something in confidence and then she immediately tries to tell the GC something and it scared me

 **Adotmistake** : and I love Angelica with the same amount of Thickness as Hercules' Thighs

 **Adotmistake** : but I did almost throw up Tbh tbh

 **HonorarySchuyler** : what was so scary

 **Adotmistake** : I told her I like Thomas

 **Rapthepainaway** : !!!!!!!! Alex that's so cute!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Schuysthelimit** : so to make alex feel better we're now having a sleep over at My Apartment and I made popcorn and we're gonna watch Shrek

 **Schuysthelimit** : come over whenever you want

 **Adotmistake** : wow I live my wives

 **HonorarySchuyler** : Tbh I would die for Eliza specifically

 **Rapthepainaway** : same

 **Adotmistake** : SA M E

* * *

 

 **Laugh** : not to be racist but I love y'all

 **Ifuckedahorse** : calling the police that is offensive

 **Jjoohhnn** : Idk he's got a point

 **Icravedeath** : John, I thought you were better than this but I cant watch your videos anymore if you condone this kind of behaviour

 **Laugh** : Hey sorry guys. I just want to publically apologize for my behaviour, it was unacceptable and all I can ask for is forgiveness. I understand that my actions offended a great many people and it was totally unnacceptable. I knew my behaviour was wrong and yet I did it anyway and that is completely and totally gross. I am so sorry to those I may have offended with my comments, and I do not expect forgiveness, and in all honesty I dont deserve it. Thank you all for showing me how fucking stupid I was.

 **Ifuckedahorse** : beautifully spoken

 **Icravedeath** : we can forgive him now lmao lmao

 **Laugh** : thank you for your forgiveness

 **James** : what in all hell did i just stumble into

 **Ifuckedahorse** : who knows lmao

* * *

 

 **James** : WHOS EXCITED FOR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 3

 **Macoronifucker** : me but did they,,, did they have to make Toothless and the Light Fury straight like that

 **James** : they didnt but I still think that it's gonna be good!!!

 **James** : WHOS NOT EXCITED FOR TOYSTORY 4

 **Schuyhighheels** : okay so, they shouldve stopped at 3. 3 was mediocre and gross and they just have to go in and make another one??? No.

 **James** : WHO IS STILL EXCITED FOR INCREDIBLES 2 EVEN THOUGH IT CAME OUT A YEAR AGO

 **Macoronifucker** : okay so the only problem I had with it was the fighting scenes with the lights. It caused a lot if epiliptic people to have seizures and that's not lit

 **James** : yeah

 **Macoronifucker** : that being said it was still a good movie

 **James** : Princess and the Frog had the best special effects ive ever fucking seen and no one /n o o n e/ can change my mind

 **James** : The Bugs Life is on and?? Glorious

 **Schuyhighheels** : is that what inspired this convo?

 **James** : yeah

* * *

 

 **Chillyboi** : Stole Aarons phone again

 **Chillyboi** : Aaron wants you to know he thinks that I'm only with him because of his phone

 **Chillyboi** : thats not true.

 **Chillyboi** : I'm with him for his airpods

 **Chillyboi** : Also,,,,,, Alex's baby blanket is the last thing he owns from his mother so if any if you make fun of him for having it I will destroy you and make a cake out of your organs

 **Macoronifucker** : I am so glad I didn't tease him for having it

 **Chillyboi** : were you thinking about it?

 **Macoronifucker** : kinda

 **Chillyboi** : be glad you fucking didn't I wouldve cut your dick off and fed it to you in smoothie form

 **James** : RIP THOMAS

* * *

 

 **Adotmistake** : I sleep for 8 hours and Theo threatens my friends

 **Adotmistake** : I'm never sleeping again

 **Icravedeath** : lmao that's so adorable

 **Icravedeath** : sleep or ill make a smoothie of your dick

 **Adotmistake** : sleep????? Love of my life!!!!

 **Icravedeath** : that's what I thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo's screen name is Rapthepain away because she was said to once write a short poem about someone she didnt like really quickly, which used to be a game back then, and she was good at it, so lmao shes a rapper now.  
> Also I hoped you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leave kudos and comments please

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and that conclusion was to totally not open ended because ao3 deleted some of my work and I forgot my og ending lmao  
> Please give me comments and Kudos if you enjoyed,,, if not,,, have some Peach Tea,,,, if you don't like Peach Tea...,..,.....,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, idk


End file.
